Wandervogel
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Del como la guerra destruye su vida y Draco de hunde. / Drarry-Harco / Desde el punto de vista de Pansy Parkinson
1. Prologo

**Nota:** Esta historia es (En su mayoría) desde el punto de vista de Pansy Parkinson.

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez/sexo/SLASH.

* * *

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, 2 de mayo de 1998**

Pansy piensa que están hechos de malas decisiones.

Pansy en realidad piensa en un montón de cosas. Que Potter es un idiota con complejo de mártir y que le encantaría verle perder en algún momento futuro, que el padre de Draco es un estúpido engreído que poco y nada le importa la seguridad de su hijo y que también es un suertudo por tener a alguien que le quiera y admira, que lidiar con Blaise es problemático y peligroso para el corazón, que Draco es guapo e inalcanzable.

Que la guerra es estúpida, también.

Y no sabría decir que es peor, si el que este muriendo o el que sus recuerdos de aquello que perdió sentido, regresen, como hojas de otoño que el viento arrastra a su entero placer mientras las dirige hacia sitios solitarios y olvidados de un pasado que empieza a recordar.

En todo caso, la guerra es peor que una enfermedad terminal. – Con su sangre y su violencia y su miedo-. Llena de emociones que solo logran enfermarla.

En ese punto Pansy se cuestiona porque le protege.

A el que se carcajeo de las desdichas ajenas como si de un chiste se tratase, a el que toma té con elegancia y su aire prístino - porque así se le enseño y no puede ser de otra forma -, a el que con su lengua envenena con palabras crueles e hirientes - pero certeras, siempre certeras-.

Se cuestiona porque dejarlo ir.

A él que es tan magnifico, tan abnegado.

Y los pulmones le fallan, pero moverse no supone ninguna traba, es algo mecánico, supone.

De repente tiene que romper su raciocino interno porque retornan las imágenes, los flashes, el caleidoscopio trágico que es su existencia. Debe dar vuelta. Y al final de todos esos pasillos sin salida y ventanas sin tapizar, esta Draco.

Draco que se apoya en la piedra y no mira al cielo, simplemente no lo mira; Draco que se mueve con aquel aire etéreo que le acompaña desde finales del quinto año, desde que tiene esa maldita marca; Draco que le sonríe suave pero triste, sin dejarla sola aun a pesar del infierno que es su hogar.

\- ¿No estas siendo demasiado arrogante, Pans? – Le pregunta.

Pero no responde.

No quiere responder.

Le basta con verle para notar las largas noches en vela, el peso de la vida de quienes quiere en sus hombros, la magia que desprende para alejar a todo aquel que se atreva a pasar esa línea invisible que separa sus cuerpos. Draco se esta hundiendo y ella no sabe que hacer para ayudarlo.

Porque Lucius ha cumplido su objetivo, solo para quebrarlo más. Para subyugarlo.

Pansy los odia, a ambos.

Y la vida continua y el tiempo que parece infinito avanza pasito a pasito mientras ella ansia más. Draco se limita a ocultar su desesperación tras una mueca de disgusto – Disgusto con la vida, con su padre, con el Señor Tenebroso, con la vida, con Potter; con todo en realidad-. Y ella se repite cual disco rayado: Todo esta bien, todo esta bien.

Hasta que se lo cree.

.

La historia comienza así:

Esta en el patio de la mansión Malfoy, sus manos juegan nerviosas con el nuevo vestido que su madre le compro, tiene once años y sus amigos están afuera jugando con las escobas que la señora Narcissa les compro. _¿Quidditch?_ Si. Es lo único que saben hacer. Tiene problemas, aunque no lo parezca, porque ese día Draco no esta y ella se limita a arrugar los pliegues de su vestido porque no es tan temeraria para subirse a una escoba porque es una niña y las mujeres no se deben de ensuciar.

Entonces llega Goyle, el amigo de Draco desde su segunda visita cuando le señalo y lo proclamo como suyo; y Crabbe también. Son solo ellos y ella contra el mundo y no hay problemas, no hasta esa tarde. Si le preguntaran porque Draco escogió a esos dos chicos tan quedos ella diría que fue porque le parecieron raros, siempre con la cara mirando al suelo o con alguna golosina a medio comer entre sus gordos dedos, porque tiene los ojos grandes y no preguntan de más. Y a veces Draco hace que los alcen para ver quien derriba a quien cuando nadie los ve.

Porque son unos niños atolondrados, sinceros, de los que son fácil de manipular y mandar.

Así pues, está sentada en una silla, y de pronto aprese Draco y le cuenta que conoció a Chico-Que- Vivió poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

.

Y termina con ella sangrando mientras escucha los gritos y las maldiciones esparcirse por los largos e interminables pasillos de su escuela.

"Este mundo está muy equivocado" – Había dicho Blaise una semana antes de irse a Francia. No lo culpa. Crecían de opciones, era eso o enfrentarse a una guerra dirigida por dos bandos en busca de una verdad insistente: La sangre siempre será mas fuerte, pero el sometimiento no era una opción. Se decepcionan. Una y otra y otra y otra vez. No podrían haber escogido un camino diferente. Aunque considero la posibilidad, la desecho.

"Es mi familia" – Piensan algunos. Entre ellos ella.

Entonces más imágenes llegan y se da cuenta que la vida es una perra. Porque la vida real – no esa a la que esta acostumbrada- los finales felices parecen inexistente. Draco. Draco. Draco…

No tuviste alternativa, ¿Verdad? - incluso en esos momentos su nombre suena a poesía. – Te orillaron, arrinconaron, arrancando pedazos de ti. Primero la cordura, después el corazón.

Y se imagina su figura en lo que recuerda una historia que no es suya.

Al inicio de aquello que le arrebato su oportunidad de vivir y vencer.

Su mente regresa seis años atrás.

* * *

 _Continuara..._

Esta historia no creo que pase de los 6 capítulos.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Comenzando a vivir

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, 1991-1992**

 **.**

 **.**

1 de septiembre de 1991:

No esta del todo segura, no si es completamente sincera. Las posibilidades podrían jugar en su contra y el ser diferente le aterra. Es que…Pansy es solo una mera niña.

\- Slytherin, Pansy, no lo dudes.

Y piensa que probablemente es su sonrisa. Esa que es discreta, casi invisible, de seguridad que poco a poco le es trasmitida a pesar de su nerviosismo – uno que sabe, es justificado-. Tal vez sus ojos. De mercurio liquido y hierro reforzado, como el cielo en un día nublado y noches tormentosas, y esa brecha que separa sus almas.

Pansy se da cuenta que la mira de reojo, en un silencio prudente y calmo y muy apacible como – como cuando toman te en esas cotadas ocasiones, y le es casi imposible contener el rubor que le calienta la mejillas-. Le comienzan a fallar las rodillas y se odia por eso.

En realidad, se odia por muchas cosas.

\- Luces tensa- susurra Draco, ajeno y con tacto nulo pero suave, muy suave. Caminan por la estación, juntos. Y es un privilegio el saberse acompañada por esa familia que tanto poder ostenta – Un sacrilegio según los Nott -, pero en esos momentos su atención solo esta en el chico que camina al frente suyo con la elegancia que se les inculco.

Patética. – Se recrimina – Él puede, ¿Por qué tu no?

Pero Draco ya no le mira, ahora su atención esta en una cabellera alborotada y azabache que rápidamente ingresa a unos de los compartimientos del expreso.

Ella simplemente se pregunta cual es la diferencia.

.

Draco regresa hecho una furia.

No sabe que paso y tampoco se atreve a preguntarlo – Sus ojos ahora son metal fundido y ellos simples hojas de papel que fácilmente se incineraran a su contacto -. Espera paciente a que hable; no tienen remedio, pero en lugar de una explicación lo único que obtienen es un "Estúpido Potter, no sabe con quién se ha metido" – Y el metal que se asemeja al magma se trasforma en mercurio líquido, manejable, pero toxico. – A ella le parece hermoso.

Al cabo de unos minutos el mutismo es interrumpido.

\- Oye, Draco. – Le llama Goyle; el muy idiota - ¿Sabes quien es ese chico?

Y los tres voltean a mirar al final del vagón donde un chico moreno lee un libro de tapa dura. Pansy no puede evitar compararle con Draco y aun así admirar su belleza. "Son de la misma clase" – Concluye.

\- No. – Responde Draco.

\- Uhm.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Pansy cariño? – Le pregunta.

Ella se limita a negar con la cabeza y mirar por la ventana para poder escapar del escrutinio de Draco. Verde, piensa de súbito. Con Draco todo es verde. Verde por la corbata doblada y bien guardada en su túnica, ceda fina y bien cortada. Verde en sus brazos cubiertos por fantasmas de moretones antiguos, heridas causadas por la escoba, no le cree en realidad. Verde en su lengua después de haber comido un dulce cualquiera, veneno que fácilmente puede escupir a la mínima provocación. Verde en su personalidad, que es un remanso de tranquilidad frívola desde que le conoce y no quiere que cambie.

Verde, porque Draco es un Slytherin de pies a cabeza.

Y no puede evitar notar la sonrisa ladina que se asoma por los labios del chico que llamo la atención de Goyle, - "El también será un Slytherin" – Apuesta en su cabeza. Porque no hay otra explicación para ese aire enigmático y tan encantador que le rodea, porque sabe que le observa y actúa con neutralidad; y son tan parecidos que duele un poquito.

Draco parece entenderlo y solo por eso le mira y sonríe con suficiencia, mueve un poco la mano en dirección contraria mientras le susurra: - Toda una serpiente, ¿Verdad? - el aliento caliente y endulzado le causa un pequeño hormigueo en el estómago, haciéndola querer vomitar.

Por eso agradece cuando la velocidad disminuye. No puede evitar sacar la cabeza por la ventana, la imagen es impregnadora; no cree poder olvidar esa sensación que experimenta, Draco, a su lado, sigue impasible. No puede evitar preguntase si estará hecho de hielo. Pero eso rápidamente queda en el olvido cuando bajan y puede apreciar con mayor claridad el enorme castillo que dentro de poco será su colegio.

\- No está mal – Comenta.

"Es más que eso" – Hubiese querido replicar, pero se abstiene.

Porque no quiere sonar conformista; no frente a Draco.

.

\- ¡SLYTHERIN! – Grita el sombrero.

Pansy se limita a soltar un suspiro de alivio para rápidamente sonreír y desfilar con la grandeza que reaparece después de una larga espera.

Draco le mira y asiente con la cabeza de forma aprobatoria.

Ella se siente algo así como especial.

.

.

Septiembre 23 de 1991:

"¿Qué cosa era lo que pasaba por la mente de un todavía mas joven, Harry Potter? En sus ojos verde con destellos esmeralda que miran al cielo en busca de las rejas que muchos llaman mundo, país, hogar. ¿Qué pensamientos enmarañados o frases inconexas mueren en sus pupilas cuando busca algún fin a ese terreno infinito que llaman cielo, cuando todos se creían libres en su pensamiento?"

En el mundo mágico era bien conocido por ser el único capas de derrotar Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, por su peculiar cicatriz y su trágico final. Nadie escapa de su historia, mas de uno se queda embelesado al escuchar su gran hazaña aun cuando solo era un bebe; incluso algunos sangre pura olvidaban su mestizaje por conveniencia.

Quizá por eso y mas no se sorprende cuando es seleccionado para ir a Gryffindor.

En sus primeras semanas ya había llamado la atención de alumnos superiores y algunos maestros que se juntaban para admirar cual apóstoles sus acciones. Potter solía sonreír con una facilidad que llegaba incluso a ser reconfortante. Sin embargo, cuando alguien mencionaba su vida como muggle, nombraba a sus fallecidos padres, mencionaba algún recuerdo grato sobre sus parientes, el susurro de traición y pesadumbre; la sonrisa de Potter desaparecía, entrecerraba los ojos sin dejar ver algo mas allá de parcialidad, algo dentro de el gritaba, se quebraba y sofocaba.

Pero nadie se daba cuenta. Ni sus compañeros y su amigo Weasley.

Mucho menos ella.

Pansy solo sabía de su existencia por su padre y Draco. Pansy se negaba a reconocerle, hacia ojos ciegos y oídos sordos a su existencia y solo se le reía en la cara para poner en duda su credibilidad, evidenciar lo fácil que era reemplazarle. En cambio, Draco parecía estar absorto en él, observando a la distancia con enorme recelo a quien una vez admiro. Era claro y cristalino. Draco se sentía interesado en alguien sin la intervención de terceros.

Por eso se sorprende al ver que ambos discuten a viva voz en un intercambio de insultos que nada tenia que ver con sus esencias. Pansy se aguanta las arcadas cada vez que por su cabeza pasaba la posibilidad de ser una herramienta más en el plan de vida de Lucius. La sola idea le aterra y la sola imagen de dos chicos discutiendo le hace ver la soga que ata su cuello.

"¿Ese es Draco?" – Se cuestiona. Porque a pesar de ser cruel y mimado, Draco nunca pierde la compostura, no grita y mucho menos se sonroja por el enojo; pero le ve y no puede hacer la vista gorda como con Potter hace.

.

.

31 de octubre de 1991:

\- _Wingardium Leviosa. –_ Murmura despacio mientras mueve su varita, se siente bien, increíblemente bien, la pluma se alza un poco en tato una fuerte ráfaga hace que algunas túnicas se muevan y ensanchen. La magia de Draco le hace dejar su hechizo olvidado.

\- ¡Señor Malfoy, baje en este instante a su compañero! – grita el profesor Flitwick.

Pansy ríe cubriéndose con la mano; no quiere soltar las carcajeadas que cosquillean en su garganta.

\- Sorprendente, Malfoy. – Le dice el Ravenclaw que ahora está a su lado y no flotando en medio de las mesas - ¿Es la primera vez que realizas este hechizo? – pregunta con curiosidad, haciendo que Flitwick se detenga en seco y medite bien como proseguir.

\- Por supuesto. – Responde Draco alzando una de sus pálidas cejas. - Eres sangre muggle, por lo que veo.

El chico asiente. Draco trata de decir algo más, pero es interrumpido:

\- ¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin! – dice el profesor – Por la demostración, señores. – explica para esquivar las miradas interrogantes de los estudiantes.

"y para evitar un posible enfrentamiento" – piensa con arrogancia. Mira su pluma y luego a Draco que con un rápido movimiento de muñeca hace que su pluma vuele a su antojo.

.

\- ¡Troll!

Los gritos llenan las mesas de primer y segundo año. Pansy sigue con la mirada a Draco para seguirle en caso de que la multitud los fuerce a separarse, pero antes de que abandonaran sus mesas Dumbledore vocifera que se tranquilicen, haciendo que todos se detengan y entren en calma.

Pansy trata de procesar las palabras del director mientras mira a su jefe de casa, tienen que seguirlos hasta sus salas comunes, eso es lo único que entiende en la espesa neblina que es su conciencia. Un pequeño choque eléctrico hace que parpadee confusa. Draco, quien no está a más de cuatro metros de distancia, se tambalea agarrando su cabeza con su mano derecha; el anillo brilla tenue mente con una luz de perla.

\- ¿Magia? – Pregunta Draco en un susurro. Pansy está segura que de no haberse acercado jamás hubiese escuchado sus palabras; al comienzo no lo entiende, no hasta que alza su mirada y nota las pequeñas luces verdes que rodean el comedor.

\- ¿Dónde? - Cuestiona Blaise, con los ojos entrecerrados y viendo el mismo punto que ella. - Yo no veo nada. – Draco voltea y su mirada se posa en el chico, luego en su mano y finalmente al director.

\- Ahí. – Señala Pansy– Justo ahí.

Pero Blaise niega y sigue buscando por todo el lugar lo que ellos describen como luciérnagas. Pansy al final se da por vencida y da el tema por perdido, Draco, por otro lado, se queda en silencio mientras piensa en por qué solo ellos dos notaron la intervención mágica del director, pero hay algo más oscuro en todo el asunto, algo que hace que su piel este erizada aun cuando se sabe segura.

\- Pansy, ¿Crees que esto tenga que ver con la sangre? – Le pregunta cuando los guían a sus respectivas salas comunes; Severus le observa a la distancia. Severus de hecho no ha quitado su mirar de Draco desde que pronuncio magia.

\- No. Al menos no del todo. – Y suena tan segura que se sorprende a sí misma. Una parte de ella, minúscula y hermética, se retuerce por el solo pensar en la sensación experimentada, - "Quizá deba decirle"- y es esa misma parte de su ser lo que impide que diga algo.

\- Ya.

Draco no insiste y ella acepta ese silencio incómodo que les rodea hasta Blaise se acerca y les comenta sobre un nuevo dulce que su madre le manda desde Francia. Draco propone un intercambio y Zabini asiente entusiasmado.

.

.

Noviembre 18 de 1991:

Draco no es sutil al respecto. Lo cual es una sorpresa porque siempre le han dicho lo sensato que es. Y ella lo acepta. Draco Malfoy, sensatez en cuerpo de crio, hijo de un sangre pura y quizás de la luna- ¿Alguien aparte de ella a notado sus hermosas pestañas? -Y hay cosas mas maravillosas que ese chico posee en su solo físico, su piel, sus manos, y oh, los ojos, esos ojos de acero brillante son su mejor atributo.

Pansy se aleja del punto.

Draco no esta siendo nada sutil, si Blaise estuviese en ese momento se burlaría. Muy seguramente. Y ella le mandaría a la mierda con hechizo zancadilla o mocomurciélago, el que sea que aparezca primero en su cabeza. Pero Blaise no esta y de cierta forma lo agradece, solo ella, Theodore y el siempre nombrado Draco.

\- Esto no es lo que esperaba encontrarme cuando me llamaste, Draco. – Comenta Nott.

\- Es Quidditch. – Contesta mientras sigue sacando de su baúl ropa y artefactos seguramente caros.

\- ¿Y eso explica todo este desorden?

\- Aja.

Pansy no sabe cómo meterse en el tema. A ella particularmente no le importa ese deporte, ninguno en realidad, pero para Draco es todo lo contrario. Las pocas veces que le ha visto volar en el jardín de Malfoy Manor se ha perdido en sus acrobacias y en la brillante sonrisa que siempre ostenta al dejarse caer agotado al pasto. –"Es liberador"- Le dijo una vez, mejillas arreboladas y sudor por doquier. Pero feliz, inmensamente feliz.

Y ese quizá era el centro del huracán que es el descontento de Draco.

\- ¿Qué buscas exactamente? ¿Unos binoculares?

\- No son cualquier tipo de binoculares, Theo.

"Nunca es cualquier tipo de cosa, Dragon" – Piensa y Theodore parece estar de acuerdo con esa realidad. Ambos se miran y deciden dejarlo ser, no quieren meterse mas en el mar tormentoso que es Draco en esos momentos de decepción y auto-desprecio.

Igual siguen ahí, a su lado y posiblemente a una distancia satisfactoria para hacerle ver que no esta tan solo como cree, que a pesar de todo puede contar con su apoyo aun en esos momentos tan visarros de vulnerabilidad. Son ellos, y ellos se entienden.

\- Ojalá se caiga y se parta las dos piernas. – Murmura Draco mientras se sienta en los bancos.

\- ¿Apostamos? – Propone Theo con una sonrisa ladina y poco común, Pansy hace nota de agradecerle el esfuerzo.

\- Doce Sickle a que Potter se cae en los primeros veinte minutos del juego. – Dice pensando en sus ahorros - "No, los galeones para los dulces, querida."- Quince si una Bludger le da en la cabeza.

\- Dos Galeones si Marcus Flint le saca del estadio.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres apostar Galeones tan rápido, Theo? – Le pregunta con curiosidad, el clima estaba algo turbio y faltaba tan poco para el Yule que no quería hacer gastos de más.

\- ¿Asustada, Pansy?

\- Para nada.

\- Diez Galeones a que pierde el control de su escoba. – Apuesta Blaise. Quien se sienta en medio de Draco y Theodore. - ¿Alguien mas se mide?

\- Veinte Galeones si perdemos - Dice Draco. Todos voltean a mirarle inquisitivos e impresionados.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres apostar a favor de Gryffindor?

\- No has visto el equipo de Slytherin, querida.

Pansy no lo entiende en ese entonces ni tampoco en las siguientes semanas, ¡Y no porque no quisiera! Es solo que Draco no actuaba como de costumbre y su única certeza era la envidia que desprendía al ver a Potter volar: Sus manos se apretaban, sus labios se movían dejando paso a una mueca de asco, sus ojos se endurecían y era como estar frente a un muro de plomo.

Draco no estaba siendo para nada sutil.

Y aun con el grito de celebración de Blaise no pudo evitar mirar mas a Draco que el partido. Mucho menos cuando anuncian que Harry Potter atrapa la Snitch.

.

.

26 de mayo de 1992:

\- ¿Castigado? ¡Pero si fue el quien le informo! – Grita colérica.

\- Se lo dijo a MacGonagall, ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una felicitación? – Soltó sin mas Blaise, caminando como animal enjaulado. A Pansy eso le causa gracia-. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?

\- Quizá ella los pillo antes de que pudiera escapar.

\- Hay, por favor, ¿Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy? ¿Ese Draco Malfoy?

\- ¿Quién más si no, Blaise? – Le pregunta burlona, alzando una de sus cejas en un intento de parecer enojada; al parecer funciona.

\- Ya, vale, me calmo. – Susurra.

\- Hablamos de Potter y Malfoy, no se podía esperar que todo saliera conforme al plan. – Interviene esta vez Theodore, sereno y con la mirada firme se levanta del sillón en el cual estaba sentado -. Lo realmente extraño sería el que no se maldijeran el uno al otro.

\- O el que Draco realmente pensara.

\- ¡Blaise!

\- ¿Qué? Solo digo lo que todos sabemos, además, si realmente quería atrapar a Potter solo bastaba con mandar a Vincent o Gregory, ¡Incluso un anónimo hubiese servido!

\- ¿Y perderse la cara de Potter? Parece como si no conocieras a Draco.

\- ¡Potter esto, Potter aquello, Potter, Potter! ¿Pueden dejar de hablar del maldito mestizo? – Ambos jóvenes voltean ante la clara muestra de odio de su parte. Blaise sonríe mientras dice:

\- Se te olvida que es SanPotter y Potty Potter, Tesoro.

\- Jodete, Blaise.

Theodore solo alcanza a escuchar el portazo para segundo después ver a Zabini revolcarse en su cama de la risa.

\- ¿No te has pasado? – Le pregunta.

\- Nah. Siempre se pone así cuando Draco la deja con la palabra en la boca.

\- Pero esta vez fuiste tú.

\- Exacto.

Theodore no los entiende.

.

.

28 de mayo de 1992:

"Eres un completo idiota" – Como le encantaría decirle aquello. Pero no. Porque igual aquello es digno de admiración. Sufrir y pensar no ser digno de aquel apellido, pero igual continuar levantadose y continuar sonriendo y continuar cumpliendo expectativas. – Vas a salir lastimado. – Dice en lugar de lo contrario.

Pero Draco entiende, siempre entiende los mensajes ocultos en las palabras.

\- Probablemente – Y ríe, mientras a ella se le forma un nudo en la garganta -. Pero si eso sucede te tendré a ti para curar mis heridas.

\- ¿Me dirás que paso? – Pregunta, porque es incapaz de responder a la anterior afirmación, porque es cobarde y la certeza con la cual habla Draco es tan falsa como los pechos de la enfermera Poppy Pomfrey. - ¿Me dirías que paso en el bosque con Potter?

\- No.

Pansy no insiste, no tiene ese derecho y tampoco la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar los muros que ocultan el dolor de Draco. Pansy se sabe débil. Pero eso no evita que tome su mano mientras se sienta a su lado en busca de aquel punto que Draco mira tan insistente; ella no encuentra mas que nubes negras o azuladas, se pregunta si lo que ve esta en sus recuerdos o en esa realidad que parece evitar.

\- Hay una estrella.

\- ¿Dónde? – Susurra para no romper la tranquilidad que les rodea, para no sacarlo de la paz que puede experimentar en noches como aquella. – Yo no la logro ver.

\- Ahí - Señala con la mano izquierda, mueve la muñeca mientras dibuja una constelación -, es Sirius.

\- Las nubes, Draco. – Dice, no queriendo recordar al traidor de la familia Black.

\- Las estrellas son constantes, siempre. – Draco sigue señalando y dibujando – Orión, el gigante nacido en mayo, irónico, pero eterno desde el momento que decidieron elevarlo a los cielos. Eridanus, la mejor demostración de orgullo y fracaso por parte de Faetón. Y, finalmente, Monoceros, el unicornio.

\- Pureza, ¿No? – Murmura mas para si misma que para Draco, sus ojos no lograr ver nada, pero el chico al lado suyo seguramente se sabe sus posiciones de memoria. Pansy repentinamente recuerda que la Señora Malfoy le había comentado que los Black suelen nombrar a sus hijos en honor a las estrellas para así obtener su bendición. – Debe ser hermosa.

Draco suelta un bufido, y tiene la necesidad de mirarlo.

\- Es casi invisible. Incluso con el cielo despejado te sería difícil ubicarla.

\- Pero tú la puedes ver.

\- Para mi desgracia, si, puedo verla e imaginarla, solo que lo que yo proyecto es algo diferente a lo que te imaginas, Pans.

\- ¿Qué ves? – Pregunta temerosa, porque aquello tiene algo oculto que nunca podrá descifrar.

Draco voltea para mirarla con esos ojos de mercurio liquido que tanto le gustan, con una mueca de disgusto tan marcada que ella misma se siente algo asqueada por nada en particular.

\- Sangre – Suelta al final – Veo sangre.

.

.

05 de junio de 1992:

Hay algo mal con el mundo. Hay algo terriblemente mal con las rivalidades de casa – cuando cada integrante afirma no poder respirar el mismo aire o mirarse a la cara- veían las disputas entre Potter y Malfoy mientras sonreían con arrogancia comprensiva; hablando, bromeando, riendo. Tenia que haber algo que justificase tan hipócrita conducta por parte de los Gryffindors, al igual que tendría que haber un por que a las cartas de su padre, que a pesar de haberla regañado y mandado a volar mediante una llamada red flu para dos semanas después estar preguntando por su salud y estadía en el colegio. Y aunque en un principio se negó a aceptarlo ahora lo comprende. Las cosas están cambiando.

Pansy ni siquiera se percata de ello, pero ha empezado a llorar. Cuando escucha el chirriar de la puerta cierra las costinas con un rápido movimiento de varita, es tan rápida que apenas y nota el destello amarrillo que desprenden sus dedos, otra vez se pierde. Y se frota la mano contra la cara, secándose las mejillas. Le tiemblan los labios y todo aquello que alcanza a mirar, cada peluche, cada pergamino y cada pluma, todo es distante. Como si aquella no fuera su habitación y las tres chicas con las que convive no existiesen aun a pesar de verlas por todo un año y quizá un poco más. Aquellas chicas las cuales le siguen a cualquiera de sus locuras.

Esa tarde Draco no se molesta cuando le para en medio del gran comedor y le besa ambas mejillas antes de abrazarlo con fuerza e inundarse en su aroma. Y falta tan poco, tan pero tan poco para separarse y volverse a ver…Pansy tiene miedo por lo que le hará su padre al ver sus notas y saberlas poco satisfactoria, miedo al no poder estar mas tiempo con Draco y Blaise, - "Blaise y sus sonrisas y sus dulces y el compañerismo que solo tiene para con Draco"-. Tiene miedo de no poder defender a nadie, ni siquiera a si misma.

\- Eres algo mas que un tesoro para mí, Dragon – Confiesa.

Y Draco no sabe que responder, solo la mira como si todo lo que necesitara estuviera en sus ojos.

(M-E-N-T-I-R-A)

.

.

16 de septiembre de 1992:

\- Oh, tienes unos ojos hermosos. – Es lo que dice Luna por primera vez cuando se encuentran. –"Es una chica rara"- Con esos ojos océano de dimensión abstracta, sonrojo de algodón y sonrisa perla.

Lovegood es un ave con alas cortas pero fuertes, alcanza a volar alturas inimaginables y las palabras que suelta no tienen ningún sentido a oídos ajenos a los propios. Hay algo malo con ella. Ciertas ocasiones si y otras no. Como cuando le dice a una de sus compañeras de casa que tiene un _noseque_ en la cabeza y que eso la hará tropezar; la chica nunca se tropieza, pero si se cae cuando pisa un charco de jugo de calabaza.

Lovegood habla una lengua extraña pero atrayente.

A veces lee los libros al revés y sus pendientes son tan excéntricos como ella misma. Pansy piensa que podría odiarla. Tal vez. Definitivamente. Podría, pero no sabe cómo. O al menos no a ella que mira con ojos ensoñadores a Draco y Theodore con compresión infinita para finalmente posarse en ella y sonreír.

Entonces Pansy decide hacerla a un lado e ignorarla hasta que todo termine. Ella. Draco. La escuela. La vida. Da igual, la compresión de esa chiflada le dan nauseas y eso basta para quererla lejos de su mundo.

.

.

Octubre 11 de 1992:

El día en que Draco presento las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, llovía. Los integrantes del equipo utilizaban un hechizo impermeable que Draco rápidamente imito, la magia rodeo su uniforme con una capa invisible protectora. Blaise a su lado maldijo el clima mientras frotaba sus manos en busca de calor, Goyle en tanto compartía sus botanas con Cabbrey, ella, por otra parte, apretujo su varita en lo que trataba de mantener el hechizo. Algunos minutos pasaron y la Nimbus 2001 parecía no perder su esplendor aun a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, Draco la apretaba con tanto cariño que Pansy tuvo que contener el suspiro de ensoñación que por poco abandona sus labios.

\- Atrápala primero, Malfoy, y el puesto es tuyo. – le dijo Terence Higgs.

Y Draco le sonrió con petulancia a pesar de ser cuatro años menor que él. Terence no se dejó amedrentar y cuando la snitch fue liberada volteo hacia Draco para susurrarle algo, pasado cinco minutos ambos emprenden vuelo alrededor de la cancha. La lluvia incremento y los hechizos que tuvieron que ser retirados nunca se vieron tan tentadores a los ojos de Pansy. La snitch no se podía divisar por culpa de las gruesas gotas, por eso cuando Draco se inclino e inicio un rápido descenso Pansy respingo del susto; poco segundos después Higgs se le uniría a la carrera que se dio por perdida cuando la pelota giro hacia las gradas. Ambos chicos maldijeron y volvieron a tomar altura.

La segunda vez que la snitch se hizo visible Terence fue el primero en moverse, Draco espero unos segundos para alcanzarle. Higgs tuvo que zigzaguear mientras Draco acortaba la distancia; ambos tuvieron que frenar en seco cuando la snitch tomo vuelo se forma ascendente, Terence tomo impulso en lo que Draco daba vuelta a su escoba y ascendía pegando su pequeño cuerpo todo lo que podía a la escoba, acelero, acelero tanto que cuando la pelota dorada giro hacia la derecha Pansy temió por él; otro giro, y con el cuerpo invertido Draco estiro su brazo hasta que sus dedos se enroscaron en la pequeña esfera que dejo de pelear cuando fue completamente apretujada.

Pansy apenas y recuerda lo que paso después de eso, su mente divagaba en los futuros enfrentamientos entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, en el aroma a hierva mojada y los fuertes brazos de Blaise que la rodearon cuando Draco mostró la snitch, en la risa de su garganta cosquillar contra su mejilla hasta que se separo para mostrarle todos sus dientes antes de decir:

\- Esta oficialmente en el equipo – con tanta alegría que le fue imposible no ser ella quien le abrazase esa vez. – Esta en el equipo como el buscador.

Poco le importo que su uniforme se mojara y su cabello se enmarañara por culpa del viento. Lo importante era estar con Draco en esos momentos y pensar:

"Eras libre. Tan malditamente libre que nos quitaste el aliento"

.

.

31 de octubre de 1992:

Esa noche los rumores corren como pólvora y sin poderlo evitar suelta una sonora carcajada cuando alguien acusa a Draco de ser el culpable, - "es predecible, hasta cierto punto" – y los estudiantes voltean a mirarla con odio y aversión. Argus Filch es el que finalmente hace que se controle.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me dirán que lo lamentan cuando esa gata a sido su mayor incordio junto a Filch? – Les dice que burla amarga, pues sabe que tiene razón y a la vez no siente nada cuando no debería ser así. El remordimiento no hace aparición y eso la asusta, haciendo que se pregunte si eso la hace parecida a su madre.

\- ¡Tu maldita malcriada!

\- ¡Controle esa lengua señor Filch! – Le grita McGonagall. - ¡Y usted, señorita Parkinson, sea tan amable de retirarse junto a sus compañeros si no quiere que le retire puntos a su casa!

Pansy chasquea la lengua en disgusto, pero de igual forma hace caso. Unos minutos después aparece Theodore en su habitación para consolarla, no pregunta nada y ella lo agradece, rodea sus hombros con su brazo mientras ella piensa en lo sucedido.

\- No te mortifiques, yo tampoco siento nada y sigo sin ser mi padre.

\- Cariño, tu nunca serias como él; tu al menos eres lindo. - Theo se encoge de hombros y le acicala el cabello.

\- Podrías controlarte de vez en cuando, Pans. – Le dice esta vez Draco desde el marco de la puerta. Ella parpadea y Theo deja de acariciarle, mira hacia Draco y ambos parecen discutir en un corto intercambio de miradas hasta que Draco aparta la vista y suspira.

\- Sabes que puedo defenderme solo, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Lo haces? – Le pregunta.

\- No había la necesidad hasta ahora, ¿no?

Si, las había. El problema era que ni ella ni nadie podía entrometerse porque es cosa de familia y en eso ni el mismísimo ministro podría entrometerse.

.

.

08 de noviembre de 1992:

Un chico de primero es encontrado petrificado y el pánico empieza a esparcirse, no es para menos. Primero la gata y ahora un estudiante junto con el mensaje de que la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta, - "Si es el heredero de Salazar estaremos bien, ¿no?" – aun con eso el mocoso solo es llevado a la enfermería y todos siguen con su día a día, si, tienen miedo, ¿pero que pueden hacer al respecto?

N-A-D-A.

Aun cuando Draco le pregunta a su padre este solo le informa que ellos estarán a salvo. Pansy también le pregunta al suyo y su única respuesta es que tenga cuidado por si algo llega a pasarle a uno de sus compañeros de casa, también hay un recordatorio sobre sus calificaciones y un dulce de chocolate.

.

.

23 de noviembre de 1992:

"Ojalá se pudran en el infierno el que invento el sexo y hacer geniales a los chicos que se acuestan con muchas, o muchos" – Grita para sus adentros Pansy. – ¡Que solo tienen doce años y medio grupo estudiantil ya esta peleando por quien se mete primero a los pantalones de Soy el jodido príncipe Slytherin! Y, y…Draco parece pensarlo.

No es como si el sueño de Draco fuera volverse gigolo de la noche a la mañana, tampoco es como si pudiera llamar Sueño a una meta tan pobre, - Quizá Blaise si-. El punto es que Draco parece estar dispuesto a intentarlo. –"¿Por qué no?" – Le había preguntado. Y Pansy se la paso dándole una lista de escusas que bien pasaron por un "No seria digno de ti" hasta el "¿Siquiera sabes cuantos más estuvieron entre sus bragas?". Pero Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba un libro de pociones.

\- Pues eso es mejor que masturbarse entre las sabanas mientras nosotros dormimos.

Pansy se estaba cansando de que Blaise le presumiera a ella y Draco que lo había hecho en un salón en desuso, y en el baño de los perfectos, y en las gradas, y quien sabe en qué más lugares como conejo en celo.

\- Existe algo llamado decoro, Imbécil.

Blaise pretende no escucharla, y prosigue. Draco sigue concentrado en su lectora hasta que Blaise menciona algo así como Irrumación y termina diciendo:

\- Querrás decir felación, ¿No?

Blaise sonríe socarrón y triunfante mientras mueve sus manos y explica que en la irrumación es el hombre quien tiene el control sin dar cabida a la succión. Pansy se siente asqueada de solo escucharlo y Draco parece compartir su opinión, pues sus labios se tuercen en claro disgusto. –"Gracias, Salazar" – Es lo único que puede pensar mientras sonríe a Blaise con gloria.

\- Ustedes se lo pierden. – Dice resignado.

\- Tenemos doce, podemos esperar. – Aclara ella esta vez.

Aun con esas y el tema dado por zanjado, las insinuaciones no se detienen y el mundo parece estarce convirtiendo en el rojo chirriante de los leones: Risitas por aquí, quiños por allá, besos para cuya y un sinfín de propuestas que parecen acrecentar con el pasar de los días. Pansy comienza a odiar a medio mundo mas de lo que ya hacía.

.

.

17 de diciembre 1992:

 _\- Expelliarmus._

La varita y el mismo profesor Gilderoy Lockhart salen volando y lo único que todos los Slytherin logran hacer es aguantar las carcajadas y sonreír con suficiencia. Draco, a su lado, mira a Snape con algo que roza al cariño y el orgullo rebosante que ahora invade a toda la casa de Salazar; - No hay remedio – piensa. A los Slytherin les gusta el poder y Snape era la mejor muestra de ello.

Los profesores discuten y proponen una demostración por parte de los estudiantes, Snape descarta haciendo mofa a la varita rota de Ronal Weasley y termina asignando a Draco junto con Potter. Ambos suben a la tarima en lo que algunos apuestan por el posible ganador; no puede esperar menos, la fama de su rivalidad es tal que incluso los de séptimo les observan con algo parecido a la envidia. Pansy a veces piensa que podría entenderlos – a los mayores –, pues es en momentos como esos en los cuales puede admirar el choque de dos mundos reducidos en ojos esmeraldas y acero: El Big Bang de la adrenalina, supone.

\- ¿Asustado, Potter?

\- Eso quisieras.

Palabras cortas, provocadoras. Es solo el preludio de lo que ella llamaría "Wandervogel". *

Empieza el conteo y antes de termina Draco lanza el primer hechizo, la magia rápidamente rodea el lugar y sonríe al notar las chispas que esta produce al golpear a Potter. Los estudiantes ríen hasta que Potter se levanta y grita:

 _\- ¡Rictusempra! –_ Mientras surge rayo plateado que golpea a Draco en el estómago para hacerle caer, el respirar se le torna difícil y el moverse aún más por culpa de la risa. Aun con eso Draco se yergue y vocifera: - _¡Tarantallegra!_ – haciendo que los pies de Potter se muevan erráticos, Draco en tanto, se retuerce en el suelo por culpa del hechizo que anteriormente le fue lanzado.

 _\- ¡Finite Incantatem! –_ Interviene Snape, finalizando ambos hechizos.

Pero Pansy apenas y puede pensar en eso, pues toda su atención esta en lo bien que se siente ese cosquilleo que la magia produce, en la calidez que le trasmite y en lo hermosa que se ve cuando esos dos desprende pequeños hilos que se extienden por todo el salón.

"¿Qué nadie lo nota?"- Se pregunta, porque ambos chicos ya están posicionados para un segundo encuentro. Severus le susurra algo a Draco y el bueno para nada de Gilderoy a Potter.

 _\- Serpensortia. –_ Y la magia se retuerce de forma violenta causándole un jadeo involuntario. Pansy no puede percibir el alboroto que se forma a su alrededor. Algo la arrastra a solo sentir, a tratar de comprender y apreciar. Algo la seduce y obliga a contemplar los hilos de Draco rodear a Potter mientras este habla una lengua extraña, las hileras de magia se mueven de forma lenta y acompasada, aceptando y danzando al ritmo de las palabras de Potter.

Pansy no tiene tiempo ni conciencia para notar que es lengua _parsel._

.

.

 _ **Continuara…**_

"Wandervogel"=Ave errante.

 _Si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer. Si hubo algún error por favor comuníquenmelo para corregirlo, pues estoy trabajando con el celular y es difícil trabajar en el él._


	3. Señales

**.**

 **.**

 **"Porque siempre habrá alguien que observa nuestros errores"**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, 1992-1994**

 **Mansión Malfoy Manor, 1993-1994**

 **.**

 **.**

Diciembre 25 de 1992:

\- Ah, ¿Deberíamos decirle algo?

\- ¿En serio? Yo me la estoy pasando pipa.

\- ¡Blaise!

\- ¿Qué? Es gracioso.

\- ¡Está mal!

\- Mas que mal.

\- Esto puede rozar lo perturbador.

\- Probablemente.

\- ¿Eso son mechones de unicornio y garras de hipogrifo?

\- Si…increíblemente cerca de mezclase con la dedalera.

\- ¿Eso siquiera se puede hacer? ¿Cómo mierda Snape autorizo esto?

Los comentarios van y vienen mientras los tres observan intrigados y, quizá, un poco divertidos como Draco camina por la habitación despotricando mientras vierte tres ojos de sapo en el caldero en lo que la sustancia cambia de color. Theodore codea a Blaise y señala el pelo de unicornio que parece descender en cámara lenta, Pansy tiene que detenerla con su varita; Blaise voltea para fulminarla con la mirada y ella corresponde el gesto, Theo sigue como si nada observando esta vez con enfermiza concentración las garras de hipogrifo. "Maldito" – piensa en lo que forcejea con Blaise para no desvanecer el hechizo.

\- Vamos. Así por lo menos notara la existencia de alguien mas aparte de si mismo. – Replica el muy bastardo, como si una mini explosión fuera su mayor preocupación.

\- No. – Responde tajante. Blaise mueve su codo y la varita parece temblar entre sus dedos, la magia se vuelve algo turbia mientras un único mecho escapa del encantamiento. Theodore silva complacido y Zabini sonríe con sorna antes de que ella lo golpee. Los tres esperan alguna reacción, pero el mechón es rápidamente invocado por Draco. Blaise gruñe y ella sonríe.

Pansy no podría estar mas complacida y ambos chicos más decepcionados.

Theodore saca de su túnica su varita y apunta hacia los mechones en lo que ella trata de acomodarlos. Theo lanza el contra hechizo. Los mechones caen y antes de que la poción burbujeara de forma violenta voltean hacia Draco; la poción estalla dentro de una burbuja de contención, Pansy aprieta su varita con fuerza y agradece a Reachel el haberle enseñado ese hechizo; Blaise refunfuña, Theo la mira como escoria y ella simplemente deshace el escudo para maldecirlos con un hechizo _punzante._ Ambos chicos chillan.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Grita Draco. Los tres observan la poción que poco a poco toma un tono purpureo. Draco revolotea a su alrededor por dos segundos antes de anotar algo en su agenda; murmura unas cuantas cosas y finalmente voltea para mirarlos antes de decir: - ¿Quieren jugar con poción multijugos?

Pansy parpadea confundida. Blaise boquea y Theodore dice: - Su preparación se demora un mes y no lleva ojos de sapo.

\- ¿Crees que esa – señalo el caldero – es la poción multijugos?

\- ¿No lo es? – Cuestiona alzando una ceja. Blaise les sigue con la mirada y ella se limita a observar el suave burbujear de la poción.

\- No. Esa de hay es solo una confirmación.

\- Confirmación de…

Draco suelta un bufido y rueda los ojos, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. – De que el trió de zopencos consiguió de alguna forma la poción multijugos y se hicieron pasar por Goyle y Crabbe.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunta esta vez Blaise. Con las avellanas de sus ojos escrutando el mercurio liquido de Draco; este sonríe con suficiencia para mostrar un cabello enredado en un extremo y liso en el otro.

\- Alguna vez viste Cabbre interesado en la lectura u anteojos redondos y estúpidamente ridículos.

El silencio los rodea, y de alguna forma esa es la confirmación que Draco necesita.

.

.

01 de septiembre de 1993:

Todos han cambiado, no de forma brusca o de golpe, simplemente…Todos regresan diferentes. Y está bien, supone, incluso ella se corto el cabello y utiliza algo de brillo para resaltar un poquito más. Si se mira en el espejo puede ver los pequeños bultos que son sus senos; Pansy siente que está creciendo muy rápido, su madre así se lo hace ver.

\- No te encorves y si te llega a doler el estomago vas inmediatamente con la enfermera, no vaya a ser que te llegue en plena clase.

"¿Me llegue qué?" – Hubiese preguntado si no estuviera tan estresada con el ir y venir de su padre y de los elfos domésticos.

\- No dejes que nadie note tus senos, aun eres muy chica.

"¿Para qué?" – Se cuestiona, pero no habla. Si lo hace esta segura que lo que saldrá de sus labios será un insulto y ni loca respondería mal a su madre.

Pansy asiente.

Así, en medio de consejos y prohibiciones se pasó volando las dos escasas horas que tenían para alistarse y aparecer en el expreso. Esa mañana ni Draco ni Blaise aparecen en la estación.

\- Me gusta tu corte. – Le saluda Daphne, probablemente la única chica que realmente la soporta.

\- Gracias- la observa y se queda mirándola más de lo necesario; es que Daphne tiene unos ojos bonitos-. Hoy entra tu hermana, ¿verdad?

\- Si. – Responde orgullosa, señalando una cabellera rubia a no más de cinco metros – Espero que quedemos en casas separadas, aun si eso no es probable.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunta.

\- Toda ella desprende ese aire de ´Soy sangre pura y puedo hacer que se dobleguen´-Se encoge de hombros -. Es el orgullo de mi padre.

\- Suenas celosa.

\- Lo estoy. – Y le sonríe.

Pero Pansy no le cree en absoluto. Daphne Greengrass es demasiado buena y quiere a su hermana mas que nada en el mundo, habla de ella como si de un tesoro se tratase, suave, dulce y susurrante – "Es afortunada" –, pues no siempre se puede ver esas muestras de afecto. Quizá por ello ella la aprecia. Daphne es la única que cumple sus caprichos y la mima de forma nada sutil porque le gusta hacerlo, por ella, por Astoria y por todas las chicas que tengan una serpiente al asecho cerca del pecho.

A veces se pregunta si seria así con todos.

\- ¿Y dónde está nuestro príncipe? – Pansy se queda callada durante dos largos segundos y Daphne pare meditar en ese corto lapso se tiempo. Cuando Pansy está por contestar le mira con ojos acuosos que rápidamente son reforzados en cristal solido y reflectante, aun con eso y entendiendo un poco su reacción, responde.

\- Ayer mando una lechuza explicando que llegaría a Howgarst de forma individual; no dijo el porqué.

\- Ya son trece años. – Responde y eso le lastima; Pansy no quiere oírlo.

No ahora, no nunca.

No quiere saber nada de sucesiones o linajes antiguos.

Ambas se miran y siente algo cálido golpear su pecho. Los Greengrass tienen como herencia ojos azules claros, pero Daphne los tiene de un tono oscuro melancólico, manos grandes y un poco regordetas, cabello rubio siempre liso; sedoso, una sonrisa tan reconfortante que se termina perdiendo en sus pensamientos sobre el tipo de algodón que debieron haber invertido en ella – En Daphen, la Slytherin más cálida que puede haber existido –, la chica que ahora muestra tranquilidad cuando se desmorona por dentro como ella lo hace siempre. – Cuando llegue me avisas, tengo algo que podría ayudarle.

\- Gracias. – Dice bajo y sincera, Daphen la mira y sus brazos tiemblan un poco por el deseo de querer abrazarla, Pansy lo entiende, pero ambas toman una bocanada de aire pues les esta prohibido mostrar afecto en público; mostrar cualquier cosa que pueda ser interpretado como debilidad. Son Slytherin, pero más que eso son sangre puras.

Con eso en mente ambas entrar en la estación y toman el vagón que siempre ocupan. Daphen le pregunta por Blaise una vez adentro, Crabbe y Goyle llegan, las saludan, eso la hace sentir un poco aliviada, pero eso dura poco pues ambos pasan derecho para comprar dulces. Daphen no desiste y le vuelve a preguntar, Pansy no sabe que responder.

.

.

Septiembre 24 de 1993:

Los cinco se reúnen; Crabbe prefirió estar en la sala común y ninguno insistió, aquello les emociona un poco mas de lo necesario, cada uno de ellos tiene muestras de diferentes personas, Blaise escogió a una Ravenclaw de sexto, Theodore a un Syltherin de primero, Pansy tiene un mechón de Draco y Goyle tiene el de la sangre sucia; cuando Theo pregunto cómo lo obtuvo este solo dijo que se lo arranco en pociones cuando paso a su lado, es sorprende y a la vez no, curioso quizá sea la mejor expresión para eso. Ellos se miran en silencio porque no hay nada que comentar al respecto, no ahora, cuando Draco llega con el caldero levitando a su espalda y seis frascos junto a este; cuando nota la falta de Carbbe no lo dice ni hace nada al respecto, no hasta que el sexto frasco desaparece.

\- ¿Ya tienen los mechones? – les pregunta mientras llena las copas, una sonrisa se extiende entre sus labios al ver su trabajo antes de entregarle a cada uno su respectiva poción. - ¿Quién será el primero?

Pansy parpadea y nota con mucha vergüenza que todos los ojos se posan sobre ella, los muy malditos la querían de conejillo de indias. Suspira. Saca de su túnica un pañuelo para desenvolverlo y sumergir el mechón platinado en la poción; esta burbujea y cambia de color, finas hileras plateadas nadan en la sustancia hasta volverse completamente plata coloidal, la huele y es menta lo que desprende. Cierra los ojos. Toma el frasco y sin tomar aire bebe la poción con rapidez, el sabor es extraño y poco agradable, su cuerpo da un tirón y suelta un jadeó involuntario. Abre los ojos, mira sus manos y están son mas largas y pálidas.

Blaises suelta una carcajada para ser seguido por Theodore. Ambos se apoyan el uno sobre el otro en lo que sus mejillas se extienden.

\- ¿Se puede saber de que se ríen? - Pregunta enojada. La voz incluso es la misma. Pero eso solo parece hacer que ambos chicos se retuerzan en busca de oxígeno.

\- Pansy. – Draco la llama.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tu ropa.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi ropa con…? Oh. – ambos se miran y es extraño. Draco en lugar de parecer molesto es curioso, toma su rostro y palpa sus mejillas, acerca sus rostros y alza su falda para comprobar el bulto entre sus piernas. Pansy se siente desfallecer.

\- ¿Así de bien me veo?

Pansy no aguanta más y sin remedio alguno se junta con ambos chicos mientras gruesas lagrimas surcan de sus ojos por culpa de la risa; las rodillas le fallan y tiene que aferrarse a algo, Goyle le ayuda tomándole de la mano, pero es inútil, ambos caen y no es hasta que su mirada choca con Theodore y Blaise que siente su estomago doler.

Draco y Goyle les miran confundidos.

Pasan así unos dos minutos y Theo es el primero en levantarse en lo que sumerge el mecho en la posición, suspira, alza la copa mientras brinda por su integridad. Pasan unos segundos y el cambio es inminente, la mueca de asco que decora su infantil expresión la estremece.

\- Esto sabe a mierda. – Exclama. Draco resopla divertido.

\- Lenguaje, niño, lenguaje.

Theo le mira mal y Draco solo se encoje de hombros. Voltea y mira a Blaise mientras ella palpa su ropa en busca de otras diferencias. Blaise le toma de los hombros y hace que lo mire fijamente. La poción entre sus manos tiene un tono purpureo, y cuando Blaise la toma simplemente no puede apartar la mirada de sus pechos que crecen de forma desmesurada y el nuevo tono de piel adquirido que sobre sale entre la camisa; pasan los segundos y solo puede salir de esa ensoñación cuando ve como los senos son masajeados y apretados.

\- Espero que los tuyos sean así de grades. – Le dice, voz aguda e increíblemente pastosa. Pansy sin pena alguna coge los senos ajenos y los aprieta con saña. Blaise grita. Draco mira la escena de forma asqueada y reprobatoria, Theo se carcajea mientras encoje su ropa, Goyle toma también su poción sin que ellos se den cuenta.

Hay gritos, risas, empujones y manoseos descarados entre ellos.

Pansy de repente recuerda la cámara que Theo tiene guardada en su baúl. Camina hasta este y la saca. Pansy espera paciente a que todos se junten de tal manera que la cámara los capture a todos, cuando eso pasa con un rápido flash toma una fotografía. Pasan algunos segundos antes que las tres personas junto a ella se lancen sobre la fotografía; Goyle no hace nada para detenerla, Draco trata de abrasarla, Blaise de empujarla, Theo de tumbarla y ella se regodea en su nueva estatura estirando a mas no poder su brazo.

Pansy decide proteger esa foto y atesorarla.

.

.

31 de octubre de 1993:

\- Toma- le tendió una garra de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Gracias -. Sonrió y tomo su primer trago - ¿Tienes una barra de chocolate de pura casualidad? – agrego embobada.

\- Lo siento. – Se encogió de hombros Theo – Se lo di a Crabbe esta mañana y no compre nada más.

La cerveza burbujea suavemente, Pansy acaricia el borde de la garra antes de tomar otro sorbo. Se quedan callados, pero eso solo era la fachada para ocultar la tormenta que de apoco se avecina; había una sonrisa demasiado alegre para ser de Theo que ni por la mejor cerveza del mundo aparecería. O al menos el mundo que es el callejón Diagon.

\- Entonces, - empezó suave, lento y con ese aire misterioso que siempre le rodea- ¿Draco te dejo plantada?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Nott! – Grito sin quererlo. Blaise se acercó con galantería y se sentó a su lado mientras miraba a Theodore en reproche, poco después sonrió y movió su mano para pedir una cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto con cinismo.

\- No, maldición. – Dijo resignada y quizás un poco anhelante. Blaise oculto su sonrisa detrás de la garra.

\- Explícate, por favor. – Pansy lo pensó, realmente lo pensó, pero finalmente llego a la conclusión de que si su día ya estaba arruinado ¿Por qué no terminarlo?

\- Fue una fantasía, ¿Bien? – Se sonrojo – Ya de por si su actitud no ayuda. No odio a los presumidos que tienen motivos para serlo, incluso yo soy uno de esos, pero eso no me hace precisamente su fan. El caso es – Suspiro-, que siempre encuentro lo inteligente y divertido, Draco es todo menos un idiota, aparte de eso siempre hay algo más que actitud pedante.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Theoalgo sorprendido mientras Blaise dejaba la cerveza sobre la mesa. Ambos la miraban atentos.

\- Amabilidad, supongo. – se encogió de hombros – Ver más allá de lo evidente es un asunto de retrasados, por lo menos con él, ¿Pueden culpar a una chica por querer tener un romance de ensueño?

Theo y Blaise compartieron miradas, incomodos. Pansy suelta una carcajada seca ante eso.

\- Pansy, cariño, es que tú eres una inepta con todo lo relacionado al amor. – Dijo Blaise finalmente. Theo adivinando el desastre que se avecinaba, sin preocupación alguna se movió un poco, alejándose.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Se supone que conoces a Draco por años. Años. ¿Qué no se supone que es el tipo de chicos que deja corazones rotos a su paso simplemente porque es incapaz de amar? – Soltó molesto -. Pero no es su culpa que te hayas enamorado del imbécil que es; no puedes simplemente imponer una fantasía sobre el mundo real.

Pansy refunfuño unos segundos antes de soltar un largo suspiro. - ¿Alguna otra observación, gigolo de cuarta?

\- No nos has dicho que te hizo esta vez.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? – Comento con exasperación - ¡No quiso que le acompañara!

Theo casi escupió su exclamación en la cerveza mientras Blaise rodaba los ojos exasperado.

\- En conclusión: Estas en despecho porque no te quieren cerca…-Soltó sin contenerse Theo, sus labios extendiéndose de forma peligrosa -. Parkinson, eres la única que se ahoga en un baso de agua con una cosa tan mínima. Y no te lo tomes a mal, pero justo ahora eres la reina del drama.

\- Cállate.

\- Pansy no es dramática, Theo. – Intervino Blaise. La susodicha giro en su dirección y Theodore le miro expectante-. Pansy es cursi.

Theo soltó una carcajada tan escandalosa que se ahogaba en sus propias palabras. – Por Merlín, tienes razón – decía emocionado, como si hubiera encontrado el pandemónium. Pansy, por otro lado, increíblemente indignada no encontraba palabras para expresar su descontento. Abría y cerraba la boca solo soltando aire.

\- Te descubrieron, Pans. – Dijo Theo ronco después de recuperar la compostura-. Eres tan cursi como las hufflepuff de las que tanto te burlas. Como tú cursilería tiene que manejar tu cinismo pasa desapercibido. Pero eres tan hufflepuff que incluso alcanzo a ver tu nuevo uniforme. Joder, esto es para emborracharse. ¿Dónde mierda esta Draco cuando se le necesita?

\- Lo que yo tengo de cursi Blaise lo tiene de monja. – Soltó al fin, interrumpiendo antes de que agregara algo más -. ¿Están drogados o las cervezas les cayo tan bajo como para emborracharlos?

\- ¿Segura, Pans? – Blaise estaba tan satisfecho consigo mismo que incluso podía sentir la magia cosquillar con su piel-. Porque tu romance de ensueño parece sacado de esas ridículas novelas _muggle._ ¿Luego de enamorarte qué? ¿Casarse y tener dignos herederos Malfoy?

\- Sabes perfectamente como yo que esa sigue siendo una posibilidad – Resoplo - ¿Y que si me quiero casar y andar con él cogida de la mano hasta estar como Dumbledore? – Los tres permanecieron en silencio asqueados ante la imagen, Pansy no quería verse con arrugas -. ¡El caso es que no soy cursi, soy romántica! Y de eso a lo otro hay una diferencia abismal que no explicare porque ustedes, par de trolls, no podrían entender.

\- Si, claro. – Se burlo Theo

\- Hmn. – Secundo Blaise terminando su bebida.

Pansy tomo lo que quedaba de su cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago. Pues no era justo. Explicar, hablar y aguantar acusaciones estúpidas que lo único que buscaban era juzgarla de una forma u otra.

Pansy estaba harta.

\- Entonces ilústrenme, oh grandes conocedores del romance. – Demando – porque estoy segura de que ni siquiera saben lo significa.

Blaise y Theo se miraron preocupados. Pansy no espero a que escaparan para soltar:

\- Sus vidas amorosas, como todo el mundo sabe, dejan mucho que desear.

Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras todos se preguntaban como diablos terminaron hablando de algo tan incomodo e hilarante en una esquina del único bar que contaba con muebles medio cómodos.

\- Mi vida amorosa. Como tu lo has dicho, Pansy, amorosa. Esta de maravilla, gracias. – Se defendió Blaise.

\- Si, y Snape es alegre – Bufo -. A ver, ¿Puedo saber porque nunca has tenido una relación seria?

Blaise la miro indignado y algo herido. Busco rápidamente la mirada de Theodore en busca de apoyo, pero solo se encontró con la indiferencia de quien no quiere la cosa. Blaise gruño y se irguió en busca de pelea.

\- Yo si he tenidos verdaderas relaciones, Parkinson. No seas tan irracional para desquitarte conmigo por algo que nunca funcionara.

\- Por lo menos yo no estoy tan ciega para notar el punto de quiebre de cada una de las posibles conquistas que tendría, pero como no soy tú y si tengo algo de materia gris te lo diré: Eres un maldito promiscuo.

Blaise la miro impactado e increíblemente dolido. Ella sabía que se había metido con una fibra suave que debía no tocar, pero estaba cansada y ya venia siendo hora de que se lo echara en cara para ver si despertaba.

Si Blaise no quería ser como su madre bien podría ir comenzado a cambiar.

\- Pansy, no crees que…

\- ¡Cállate, Nott! Que bien estabas en silencio y apoyándome de forma nada sutil.

\- ¿Theodore? – le afano Blaise.

\- No te estoy dando la razón, que eso quede claro. – Exclamo rápidamente, Pansy entrecerró los ojos -. ¿Pero deberías de conocerlas primero? – Dijo dudoso, desviando la vista y apretando un poco las manos.

\- ¿Y ahora resulta que YO soy el que tiene problemas amorosos? – Casi grito.

\- ¿Quién mas si no? – Respondió tajante, alzando su mano para pedir que le llenaran la garra.

\- Oh, por favor, yo siquiera e tenido algo de acción, pero ¿Qué me dices de Nott? ¿No fue el quien te acuso de ser una hufflepuff de cuarta?

Theo le miro fulminante, a Blaise no le podía importar menos.

\- ¿Theo? ¿Nuestro Theo? – Alzo la mirada. – Hay por favor.

Blaise soltó una risita baja sin querer y Theodore se ofendió mas que si le hubieran insultado.

\- ¿Por favor, que, Parkinson? – Pregunto increíblemente serio y ronco -. Termina lo que ibas a decir.

\- Nada. – le miro seria- Eso. Por favor, no hay nada que decir, ¿Satisfecho?

Blaise le miro burlón, regodeándose en la desdicha ajena.

Theo golpeo la mesa sacudiendo las jarras vacías sobre esta; Pansy y Blaise enarcaron una ceja mientras se tragaban la risa.

Los tres se miraron un largo rato desafiantes, Pansy recibió su cerveza mientras ambos chicos le miraban. Blaise y Theo alzaron sus manos para pedir que les volvieran a llenar las jarras; Pansy sonrió ante el gesto. Cuando la mesera llego y dejo la bebida sobre la mesa los tres tomaron un largo trago al mismo tiempo.

Luego rieron a carcajadas con el orgullo increíblemente magullado.

.

.

Octubre 15 de 1993:

La primera vez que Draco le besa Pansy se siente morir, en el peor sentido.

No es dulce, no hay fuegos artificiales y tampoco aquello que ella llama cariño. Draco es brusco y torpe, - "Es quizá también su primer beso"- pero aquello no deja que la sorpresa abandone sus ojos, ojos siempre verdes y brillantes; quizás un poco enamorados, también.

En todo caso Pansy no está en todos sus cabales en esos momentos, ni ahora ni nunca si la cosa sigue así. Y Draco como siempre pasa por alto todo lo que ella siente y piensa: Mete su lengua en su boca. Es frio incluso en esos momentos, su cuerpo parece estar a punto de entrar en hipotermia y lo único que atina a hacer es abrazarlo aun si eso no es lo que quiere, Draco siempre será su prioridad, incluso en esos momentos. Pansy de alguna forma logra imaginarse a ella vestida de princesa en busca de los labios de Blanca nieves y así quitar el veneno de la manzana, no tiene sentido, nada tiene sentido hasta que Draco aparta sus labios y lengua.

\- No estuvo tan mal. – Le dice y eso lo único que logra es dejarla aun peor.

\- Yo…

Y los ojos grises de Draco siempre le parecieron hermosos, pero el verle con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados, rojos, brillantes y estirados en una sonrisa hacen que su mundo se convulsione de satisfacción. Pansy es gelatina cada vez que el mercurio de sus ojos se fija en ella y solamente ella, pero nada como en esos momentos y menos cuando siente la magia abandonar su cuerpo de forma dichosa.

\- Entonces eso es besar, ¿no?

Pero es solo ella quien lo siente así.

\- Supongo. – Susurra queda, con el corazón desbocado y la dignidad en alguna parte que ella no recuerda ni se molesta en buscar. - ¿Por qué estas mojado? – Le pregunta en lugar de volver a besarle y comprobar esta vez que sí, está viva y todo es real. Tan real como el ligero temblar de los hombros que poco a poco se ensanchan sin que pueda notar la diferencia hasta que es demasiado tarde.

\- Me caí en el lago.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Estaba en escoba y a una baja altura, tranquila.

Draco siempre trata de quitarle peso a los asuntos suavizando sus facciones y ocultando mas de la mitad de la información, aun así, eso no logra que olvide su rápido andar, las maldiciones, la tormenta en sus ojos y mucho menos los labios que se posan sobre ella con rabia contenida.

"¿Por qué en escoba a estas horas de la noche?" – Hubiese querido preguntar. Pero entonces ve una Snitch atrapada en la mano izquierda de Draco, parece vieja y algo magullada; sin saber porque no dice nada al respecto.

\- ¿Quieres una toalla?

\- Por favor.

Ella camina con la mayor discreción que le es posible mientras Draco invoca un hechizo de calefacción, entra en el baño y con un rápido movimiento de varita conjura un _Lumos_ ; busca las toallas en la segunda gaveta del lavabo; las piernas le fallan y cae en el suelo y tiene que enterrar su rostro en las cuatro toallas para ahogar el grito que contuvo desde el momento que Draco entro en el dormitorio femenino para despertarla y besarla.

"Es un maldito desconsiderado"

Eso solo se confirma cuando al salir del baño lo encuentra acurrucado entre sus sabanas con los zapatos aun puestos.

Pansy quiere gritar una vez más.

.

.

27 de diciembre de 1993: Malfoy Manor

Cuando los Syltherin perdieron contra Gryffindor, a Draco se le saltaron las lágrimas. Lo asalto una depresión de campeonato que arraso con él como un incendio arrasa con un bosque. Algunos jugadores tuvieron que golpearle la espalda en una muda forma de apoyo y fue doloroso y abrasivo, pero un día después de eso supero la derrota pensando en ella como un punto de inflexión.

M-e-n-t-i-r-a.

Nunca se perdonó el haberle fallado al equipo. No se perdona por haberle fallado a Lucius.

Draco tiene un corazón de vidrio.

Y Pansy sabe que se esta quebrando y falta poco para que los fragmentos se incrusten en sus pulmones. El problema es que Draco finge ser valiente cuando en las noches envuelve todo su ser en llamas que danzan, besan y gritan quemando todo a su paso. A Draco le gusta jugar con el fuego. Quema pergaminos color sepia y conjura plumas blancas que son rápidamente consumidas mientras recita una canción que recuerda de milagro. Cuando Pansy lo encuentra por primera vez le dice con tono marchito "Quiero ser una flama escarlata, quemar todo lo que este a mi paso y hacer de lo imperecedero cenizas" pero Pansy solo entiende (-Quiero extinguirme después de haber cumplido-)

Y si cierra los ojos puede navegar en el mar de olores que es pequeño laboratorio que Draco con tanto empeño construyo. La habitación huele a cenizas, acónito, dedalera, adelfa y cicuta. La bilis se le junta en la garganta y UGH, necesita vomitar. Ahora. Pero no, Merlín, no, no ahí, cualquier lugar menos el puto laboratorio de Draco.

\- ¿Para que tantas plantas venenosas? – Pregunta tapándose la nariz, puede ver una pequeña parte de dragoneta cerca de las plumas blancas. Las nauseas aumentan y teme tener que conjurar un balde. Es una posibilidad. Es aceptable. No cree aguantar más.

\- Experimentar.

\- ¿Con eso? – señala.

\- Dragontea, Pansy.

\- Se cómo se llama. – Exclama ahogada, el suéter tapa su voz, mas no el intenso olor a carne podrida-, ¿Para que la quieres?

\- Domar serpientes.

Pansy no pregunta más, si lo hiciese Draco trataría de explicarle con tecnicismos y palabras rebuscadas simplemente para confundirla, en lugar de enredarse en una conversación poco fructífera saca su varita y murmura un hechizo para no percibir los olores. Draco la mira con una ceja alzada de forma reprobatoria. Las náuseas parecen mermar.

\- Ni siquiera preguntaste si tenía alzadas las protecciones.

\- Siempre lo están. – replica.

\- No cuando hay visitas. – le recuerda.

\- Soy diferente.

\- ¿Lo eres?

Pansy no tiene respuesta

"¿Lo es?"

.

.

Enero de 1994: Mafoy Manor.

\- Mi padre esto, mi padre aquello, mi padre, mi padre… ¡Ya deja de defenderlo y hablar de él como si de un héroe se tratase! ¡Mírate al espejo, Draco! ¡Observa esos hematomas y piensa, por favor, piensa en las futuras palizas que te esperan por no cumplir con sus ridículas expectativas! ¡Eres el hijo perfecto, ¿Qué no lo ves?! – Le grita desde el fondo de su garganta. La voz le suena ronca y potente, nunca se había escuchado tan desesperada y a la vez tan firme; le quiere y eso basta para volverla así.

Pero Draco es ojos vendados y alas rotas por un hombre incapaz de ver algo que no sean falencias y perjuicios, ¿Qué si Draco se trasnocha estudiando noche tras noche aun si no están cerca de los exámenes? ¿Qué si todo Slytherin le respeta y teme por igual por algo mas allá de su apellido? ¿Qué si es el único capaz de hacer que Goyle y Crabbe aprendan algo mientras pasan el año de forma casi milagrosa? ¿Qué si es el rival de Potter y eterno enemigo de las cosas acidas? ¿Y que si el volar es lo único que le libera aun si Potter le arrebata la gloria? ¿Dónde queda todo lo que le hace tan maravilloso a sus ojos?

\- Si lo fuera no estaría tan lamentable, Pans. - ¿Dónde esta ese amor abnegado para destruirlo y hacer que Draco se quiera un poquito más cuando su padre este presente? Pansy siente las lágrimas y la rabia acumularse en su pequeño cuerpo, se siente a punto de estallar y llevarse a Draco consigo y, de esa forma, hacerle ver su valor.

\- Eres un completo idiota.

Draco la mira, da dos pasos que dan por terminado la distancia que los separa y la abraza con tanta fuerza que siente sus huesos crujir.

\- Lo sé. – Le dice.

Pansy se siente aun peor que antes.

.

.

06 de noviembre de 1993:

Algunas veces Pansy piensa que ser hombre seria mejor, porque son mas fuertes y ni siquiera tienen que preocuparse por la pérdida de su apellido, aun así, la sangre es lo que mas le inquieta y envidia de los hombres. Pansy se refiere a la sangre derramada, que la toma por sorpresa y la derrota cada vez que escapa de donde debe estar.

Pansy sabía que la sangre era tranquila y discreta, pero noto su error cuando el hipogrifo clavo sus garras en la piel de Draco; la sangre, como un caldero en ebullición, siempre espera una oportunidad para derramarse y una vez que empieza ya no quiere detenerse. La clase se llena de gritos y ella ve por primera vez como eso que es tibio y rojo va machando el verde pasto, ya Draco se ha apartado de las zarpas mientras se retuerce en el suelo del dolor. Hay un grito ronco, luego son dos y finalmente tres. Draco respira, esta consiente y se muerde los labios para no soltar otro alarido.

Hagrid lo alza con tanta facilidad que teme que lo rompa. Blaise camina a paso largo y se queda cerca del semigigante, la varita en su mano tiembla y solo murmura un hechizo de limpieza porque es todo lo que pude hacer. Hay voces, gritos, preguntas, dudas, y…Draco se desangra y el maldito no sabe como proceder. Blaise aprieta con mayor fuerza la varita y algo dentro de él se rompe cuando Draco le murmura algo.

Hay un estallido, uno silencioso y sutil.

Blaise sigue al gigante hasta la enfermería y la jala para seguirlo.

.

.

18 de diciembre de 1993:

Hay días en los que Draco no es Draco. Es extraño y a la vez no, que los pies desnudos hundidos en el frio lago pueda ayudarle a escapar de la tormenta que es el inconformismo consigo mismo, que sus ojos grises floten en la superficie de la inconciencia solo para respirar con tranquilidad; y son esos días que Pansy junto con Blaise llenan el lugar con runas para evitar que alguien ajeno a ellos se acerque, creando un ritual que aprenden a valorar con rapidez.

Hay días en los cuales el que escapa es Blaise, y es Draco quien inicia la inscripción de runas en una habitación en desuso, ¿La diferencia? Blaise siempre le pide a Draco que toque en el piano mientras él se sumerge en la desdicha de ser como su madre, Pansy solo se limita a verificar las runas aun cuando lo sabe innecesario. – "No quiero ser como ella" – susurra siempre cuando la pieza termina, - "Y aun así soy tan malditamente parecido" – y se levanta, estira su morena mano en su dirección invitándola a bailar.

Pansy siempre acepta.

Pero ese día es diferente, ya que no son ni Draco ni Blaise quienes necesitan una válvula de escape; es ella esta vez. Blaise es el primero en notarlo y es precisamente el quien la arrastra a la habitación que comparte con los otros chicos, Draco los espera adentro con el suelo decorado con narcisos y velas flotantes. – "Todo sea por nuestra consentida" – Es lo que le susurra alguno de los dos; y sin saber quien fue, arrastra a Blaise hasta llegar a Draco mientras los empuja para caer en medio de las flores con pétalos regados. El olor la relaja y sin remedio alguno llora en silencio mientras los chicos la miman con caricias en el cabello o espalda.

\- Gracias - les dice.

No hay más, tampoco parece necesario.

.

.

5 de noviembre de 1993:

Ese día el ambiente se siente inusualmente pesado. Draco hace mofa sobre la pobreza de los Weslays mientras su sonrisa se extiende, habla sobre la pureza de la sangre en lo que señala la enmarañada cabellera de la sabelotodo y, finalmente, manda al diablo a Potter en lo que crea un nuevo insulto sobre su cicatriz. Potter rechina los dientes y saca su varita, Draco hace los mismo y todo el lugar se llena de una carga eléctrica; Pansy no tarda en notar que las sonrisas junto con las miradas ensoñadoras se pierden en el terror del desastre. Ninguna casa parece apoyar o quebrar la contienda que se forma, esta es simplemente diferente…

El primer hechizo lo lanza Draco.

Los estudiantes se apartan y crean escudos al ver que la magia revota en las paredes. Potter retrocede y lanza otro en forma de defensa, Draco lo esquiva y es un Hufflepuff el que termina vomitando babosas; el siguiente ataque lo hacen ambos al mismo tiempo, los rayos de luz se empujan el uno al otro creando fuertes ráfagas de viento, las túnicas se alzan y la energía mágica repele a mas de un estudiante de forma violenta.

\- ¡Que alguien los detenga! – Grita un Ravenclaw aterrado.

Ambos hechizos son desviados y golpean una armadura; esta termina en cenizas. Algunos mayores aparecen y crean rápidamente escudos alrededor de los que están al frente de la disputa. La magia de Draco reacciona y los rompe. Potter mueve su muñeca y lanza un _Aguamenti_ que es contrarrestado con un _Incendio_ , el vapor nubla la vista mientras las paredes se agrietan. La magia de Potter crea una línea que evita que otros se acerquen, y es en ese momento que Pansy distingue las huellas mágicas antes de entra en pánico.

\- ¡No! ¡No, Joder! _¡_ _Fulgari! ¡Fianto duri!_ ¡Nadie lo entiende, Potter! – Grita Draco.

\- _¡Everte statum_! ¡¿Qué?!- Replica, gruesas gotas de sudor bajan de su frente- ¡¿Qué eres el mas grande hijo de puta de la historia?! ¡ _Locomotor Wibbly!_

\- _¡Protego! ¡Levicorpus!_ – Ambas varitas tiemblan. Draco suelta un sonoro jadeó mientras se limpia con la mano derecha el sudor en el cuello, poco después sonríe cansino. Potter le mira aturdido. – Nunca podrán saber todo lo que implica ser un sangre pura, jamás entenderás el dolor que acarreamos algunos simplemente porque se no es imposible olvidar.

\- ¡¿De que mierda hablas?! – Pregunta exasperado Harry.

Y posiblemente Potter no es el único confundido, pero es que en esos momentos nadie puede procesar debidamente lo dicho por Draco simplemente porque todos temen que la energía mágica se expanda descontrolada. La magia que desprenden es tal que se siente irremediablemente enferma, con la piel de gallina y el estomago echo un nudo imposible de aflojar, algunos lo toman mejor que otro, puede escuchar a alguien vomitar a unos pasos de distancia. Pansy siempre había visto la magia como algo hermoso y natural, lo que nunca espero fue ver su contra parte, sí, sabia de las maldiciones e incluso las había practicado, pero jamás esta había llegado a alterar el núcleo mágico del maldecido; Pansy se siente increíblemente aterrada, su magia y la de los presentes reacciona de forma violenta.

Ambos; Draco y Potter, intercambian miradas enardecidas mientras toman aire. Draco da un paso atrás mientras su oponente avanza otro, el aire vibra de forma acompasada.

\- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! – Interrumpe Dumbledore. Eso le toma por sorpresa– ¿Les parece que este es lugar para entrar en duelos mágicos? Señor Malfoy, esperaba algo más de control y decoro de su parte – Draco parpadea confundido y mira al director como si de un completo extraño se tratase, por otro lado, Potter parece divertido ante el regaño – Y usted, señor Potter, ¿En que pensaba mientras alzaba su varita contra un compañero? – Toda gracia desaparece cuando los ojos de infinito azul se posan en él – Ambos, los espero en mi despacho en diez minutos en lo que van a la enfermería a revisión.

Tanto Draco como Potter asienten ausentes, mirando alrededor en lo que parecen analizar lo sucedido. Potter parece desconcertado y Draco aún más molesto; no lo culpa, acababa de montar un espectáculo y apenas cae en cuenta de ello. Trata de dar un paso al frente, pero es retenida por la mano del director, Pansy observa distraída las arrugas y manchas que decoran la piel del anciano.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo duro el encuentro? – Le pregunta con voz suave, con sus ojos observando los daños y destrozos que dejaron esos dos.

\- De tres a cuatro minutos. No más que eso – Responde. Sus ojos también recorren el lugar y nota por primera vez los cinco cuerpos inconscientes de estudiantes entre primero y segundo año. –"¿Cómo? Si los hechizos solo golpearon al Hufflepuff".

Estudiantes de sexto se aproximan y levitan los cuerpos para llevarlos a la enfermería, algunos pocos permanecen en su lugar mirando al director. Dumbledore parece hundido en sus pensamientos en lo que mira fijamente una profunda grieta en la pared de piedra, aparta su mano y camina a paso lento hacia la pared, una vez al frente sus dedos se extienden y tocan el borde de la grieta; dos firmas mágicas aparecen entrelazadas y el director sueltan un suspiro derrotado.

\- Esto no puede continuar. – Albus voltea y por primera vez su rostro parece realmente molesto -. Una cosa es molestarse el uno al otro, pero otra muy diferente es involucrar a terceros que nada tienen que ver sus disputas. Tienen suerte que nadie saliera gravemente lastimado. – El hombre parece pensarlo, pero negando con la cabeza suelta: - Ambos me han decepcionado; cuarenta puntos menos para sus respectivas casas.

Pansy jadea sorprendida y sorprendentemente dolida.

Dumbledore ha golpeado sin contemplación donde a ambos chicos más les duele.

Draco y Potter solo abren los ojos de forma desmesurada y se miran con odio desmedido; desbordante.

 _Continuara…._

* * *

Las fechas desorganizadas fueron a posta.

Gracias por leer; ¿Siquiera alguien me lee?


End file.
